Summer Kind Of Wonderful
by fromciarawithlove
Summary: Chuck and Blair, the summer that never was. What would have happened if Chuck hadn’t let Blair down and they had gone to Italy together? Mainly CB, but other characters may appear.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Chuck and Blair fic, I know loads has happened since then, but I just thought it would be fun to write my version of what I would have liked to have happened. **

* * *

**The Mile High Club**

Blair fidgeted with her phone, she wasn't so much nervous as she was agitated why did Chuck always have to keep her waiting? Blair sighed as she saw a man a couple of years older than her approach her, she was not in the mood for small talk today.

"Hi I'm James" he drawled smiling in a way that she assumed he thought was charming.

Blair looked him up and down, not unattractive just not… Chuck.

"Uh huh" she replied rolling her eyes and turning back around. He made a noise which sounded like shock.

You're Blair Waldorf right?" he asked, man this guy needed to get a clue.

"Yes she is and I'm Chuck Bass, you work for my father I believe" Chuck said standing next to him and making him jump.

James look flustered and opened his mouth a few times. "Of course your father has mentioned you um, sir…" he replied stuttering not really sure of what to say.

Chuck smirked at him "You can run along now" he said waving his hand as to get rid of him.

James nodded, "Ok bye Blair" he said, Blair looked at him disbelief he obviously didn't know Chuck very well.

"Yes bye bye" Chuck replied standing in front of her. James looked at him and quite literally gulped as he backed away.

Chuck turned around and saw Blair's facial expression was slightly standoffish.

"I'm sorry Blair, were you enjoying your conversation with that tool?" he asked touching her hair and fiddling with it between his thumb and forefinger.

Blair hated it when Chuck did that. When he touched her in an affectionate manner when she was angry it made her feel that queasy feeling inside. Not the bad kind, the wonderful heart stopping kind.

"Well since _you_ weren't here I didn't think a bit of harmless flirting could do any…"

"Harm?" he finished for her as she straightened his collar in a violent manner.

Blair grinned at him "Precisely" she replied.

"I'm late because I was talking to my father before I left, about you" he said murmuring the last part close to her ear. Blair smiled; Chuck talked to his father about her? Perhaps they were more serious this time.

She kinked her eyebrow at him "Oh really? He was probably wondering what someone like me was doing with you" she said mockingly.

Chuck laughed "Actually that's exactly what he said, but he doesn't know me like you know me does? Chuck told her kissing her forehead in a manner that surprised them both.

Blair looked at him expressing her confusion "I can do affection" he told her winking. "Just not very much"

Blair rolled her eyes "Uh huh, so I suppose we won't be holding hands as we walk over to the plane either then?" she asked him.

He shook his head "I can think of much better places to put my hands" he explained wiggling his eyebrows.

Blair groaned he always managed to ruin the moment. She gestured at her bags, and Chuck laughed "You want me to carry those?" he asked her in utter disbelief.

She nodded as she placed her sunglasses on the bridge of her nose as she started to walk away.

Chuck looked at her suitcases of which there were many and sighed; Blair must have packed half of her extremely extensive wardrobe.

Blair stepped on to the plane and turned round to look at Chuck who was now attempting to drag/carry her bags; it was an amusing sight that was for sure. He didn't look like his usual aloof self; he wasn't exactly what you would describe as athletic and seemed to be struggling.

She giggled as sat down in her seat, the thing about having your own plane was that you could sit wherever you want and have the whole plane to yourself. Blair shut her eyes to aid her relaxation.

"You are going to pay for that Waldorf" Chuck replied his face close to hers, his breath touching her face.

Blair moved restlessly, feeling strange under his scrutinizing gaze. "Will it be the kind of payment that I can enjoy too" she asked sliding her foot up his leg ever so slightly.

Chuck smirked at her "Oh absolutely" he replied leaning down and allowing their lips to touch for a moment and then pulling away far too quickly for Blair's liking.

"You are such a tease" Blair said.

He laughed "People used to say that about you" Chuck mentioned.

Blair looked at him innocently fiddling with her hair, twirling it around her finger. "But we both know that's not true" she replied raising her eyebrow coyly.

Chuck felt his pants get just that little bit tighter as he remembered the limo. Ah the limo one of his most sacred possessions. Chuck had, had sex many times before that but that was the best; she was the best he ever had. He planned on having her again many, _many _times.

"Don't we just" he said softly.

***

"Blair would you be quiet please, you are giving me a migraine" Chuck said rubbing his temples tentatively.

"No Chuck I won't, I'm bored, and you need to entertain me" Blair moaned pouting at him in a childlike manner.

"Well Blair, I'm in the middle of something right now" Chuck explained.

"Which is?" Blair asked.

"Ignoring you, you are extremely high maintenance _dear" _Chuck informed her, in a tired voice as if they had been married for years.

Blair smirked at him "I have an idea that will entertain us both" she said smiling sweetly at him.

Chuck knew that voice that was the _lets have sex _voice. "Oh really?" he asked her raising his eyebrow.

Blair got up from her seat and slipped off her shoes, she walked over to him and placed herself on his lap so that she was straddling him. "Well you see there's this club" Blair whispered kissing him lightly on the lips.

Chuck smirked "I think I know the club" he replied his hands placed on her hips, knowing she meant the mile high club.

Blair looked at him warily "If you say you are a member then I will kill you" Blair warned him.

"I wasn't going to say that, but I think we all know how to join" he said softly, his hand rubbing up her back gently.

Blair grinned at him, "The question is Chuck…" Blair started.

"Your seat or mine" he finished for her kissing her hard on her lips before she could let anymore words escape.

Blair could not believe what they had just done. It had been amazingly possible that anyone could have walked in on them, but that had made it even more pleasurable. It was the kind of sex that did the trick, and was hard and fast. All clothes and limbs tangled together in a mesh of sweat and kisses.

Blair was now sat back in her own seat; her hair slightly mussed from their earlier activities and was reading a novel it was Mills and Boon. Blair liked reading them it was so dramatic and the men were so rugged and attractive and just slightly more romantic than Chuck.

He came up behind her his beverage in hand, "You know we could make our lives like one of those novels" he whispered his lips on ear.

Blair smiled "I don't think you have the stamina these men do" she replied sweetly.

He feigned mock upset "I think we both know that's not true" he told her mirroring her earlier words.

"Guess you'll just have to prove it" Blair said winking at him as he leant over the top of her, oh yes he would prove it to her; prove it to her like Lionel Ritchie – all night long.

He kissed her harshly and desperately. "I think we can arrange that" He whispered.

**

* * *

**

TBC

R&R Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

The banner for this story is on my profile page, if you want to check it out!

Thank You all for your reviews, I really appreciate them and hope that you enjoy this part.

* * *

**The Boy Done Good**

Blair tapped her foot repeatedly on the tiled floor of the private airport terminal as she waited for someone to bring her bags back out. It was taking forever.

Chuck looked at her, he foot tapping was annoying, yes but he had to say for someone who had been on a plane for a number of hours she looked pretty damn hot, and pristine… considering. He smirked at the thought, when Blair wanted it she _really _wanted it.

Blair tapped her foot faster as she got more annoyed, she kept sighing heavily as though that would make the time go faster. It didn't. She felt someone's arms snake around her waist, in a calming manner.

"Relax Blair we're on holiday" He said softly kissing her neck gently.

Blair pulled his arms off of her, she was too tired to be calm "I know that" she said tensely, "but if I don't have my clothes, I'll have to spend most of it naked" she replied, not realising this would just fuel Chuck with ammunition.

He smirked his signature smirk at her "That was the plan" he laughed.

Blair gave him a look that pretty much told him to either shut up or she would cut _it_ off. He held his hands up "You really need to calm down" he told her. He was not improving her mood at all.

Finally a man came in pushing a trolley with their bags on it, and Blair ran over to it so fast she practically bashed into it. Her attachment to her clothes was unhealthy Chuck thought as she hugged her suitcases. Chuck looked at her in disbelief; she never treated him like that.

"Come on Chuck push the trolley, so we can get going" Blair said snapping her fingers at him.

Chuck looked at her "You know I pay people to do this" he pointed out.

"It's more 'ugly' American this way" Blair informed him smiling "come on the car is waiting"

Chuck gave in, Blair always made him cave, mainly because she knew that he liked sex too much too piss her off. He grabbed the handles of the trolley and pushed it forwards but his fine Italian loafers were slightly slippery which made pushing it even harder. He grumbled but continued to push it.

"So Chuck where are we staying, you said that it was surprise" Blair said to Chuck and he made a noise of discomfort.

"God Chuck it can't be that hard to push, I bet Nate could it" Blair shouted at him. Chuck didn't appreciate this kind of comparison - the kind that she made purely to piss him off.

"Yes Nate could do many things, sleeping with your best friend and skanks from Brooklyn being just a couple" He reminded her.

Blair made a loud exhaling noise "Fine I'll push it" she said shoving him out of the way. Chuck looked amused if he couldn't push it then she definitely wouldn't be able to.

Blair took the handles and started to push it, it rolled quite easily and she didn't find it particularly heavy, Chuck was such a baby.

"You big pansy, its not even heavy" Blair said to him as she pushed it past him. Chuck looked at her departing behind and found himself impressed by her and it wasn't the first time he had felt that way.

Once they got outside Blair saw that Chuck had got a limo to wait for them, which was appreciated after the flight, although the first few hours had been… fun, it had gotten pretty boring. Blair instructed the driver to place the bags in the boot as Chuck could obviously not be trusted with such responsibility.

Blair got in and sat down intentionally sitting quite far away from him, a million hour flight with Chuck Bass was not easy.

"You know we could serenade this" He said motioning to the backseat.

Blair rolled her eyes "I'd rather not" she said simply fanning her face with her hand, the AC wasn't so good in this limo.

Chuck disliked the times when Blair would do this kind of thing, be cold for no apparent reason and then make some kind of pathetic excuse up later. He sighed quietly, taking a drink from the mini bar.

Blair watched Chuck as he chugged down a whiskey chaser, knowing him he'd probably be drunk before they even got to their hotel.

After about a half hour of silence the limo stopped so that they could get out. Blair looked at the private villa they would be staying in and her breath caught in her throat a little bit. It was beautiful she knew that Chuck had good taste, he was dating her after all, but she didn't know it was this good.

Chuck knew what she was thinking because he was smirking at her like a goofy idiot.

Blair smiled at him "You did well, I'll give you that" she said and his smirk got even cockier. "Now all you have to do is find someone to carry my bags" she explained grinning at him as he realised one of the problems with having a private villa was that was going to have to carry the bags. He groaned.

He told Blair to wait there while he carried them inside; he wanted to be with her when she saw the inside of the villa for the first time. He returned and was rubbing his back dramatically and Blair rolled her eyes.

Chuck's next action however did surprise Blair a little bit, although most things he did had that effect. He took her hand and let her into the villa, Blair looked at their hands entwined and felt her heart skip a beat, she really did _love_ Chuck Bass in spite of his weird, perverted traits, he was the perfect guy – for Blair anyway.

The inside of the villa was just as beautiful as the outside. Chuck wasn't too fussed by the furniture, (well other than the bed) or anything like that; he was interested in the size of the television and the selection of beverages in the mini bar. Blair however was far more interested in what the bathroom was like she needed to set out all of her toiletries the way she liked.

Blair sat down on top of the toilet with the lid down and got her cell phone out; she needed to tell Serena and her mom that she got here safely.

She rang her mother first and the conversation was short and sweet. "Hi mom it's me Blair" she said down the phone which was actually crystal clear.

"_Yes dear, what?" her mother asked her in her usual manner. _

"I just wanted you to know I got here safely that's all" Blair told her.

"_You arrived where dear? Serena's?" Eleanor replied _

Blair rolled her eyes "No mother, I'm in Italy remember?" Blair asked hoping this would jog a memory.

"_Oh of course, well I hope you and Serena have a nice time" Her mother said attempting to sound caring. _

"I'm with Chuck mom" Blair reminded her.

"_Oh yes I knew that, well enjoy your trip, I better go dear I have work to do" Her mother said. _

The line went dead before she could say goodbye. Blair pressed Serena's name in her address book.

"_Hey B, how was the flight?" Serena asked her interested._

"Eventful" Blair replied, not giving too much away.

_Serena grimaced that only met one thing "Oh dear did you and Chuck get initiated into a certain club?" she asked. _

"Yes, that's exactly what happened three times" Blair told her.

"_Ew that was an over share B. Where are you staying?" _

"Chuck's private villa, its so amazing S," Blair remarked.

"_Is the bathroom up to your standards?" Serena said knowing her best friends strict needs for her bathroom. _

"Yeh its fine, really big, it's where I am now" Blair replied fiddling with the toiletries next to her.

"_Well you better get back to Chuck, I'll talk to you soon, love you" Serena said happily to her friend. _

"Okay, love you too" Blair said pressing the end button on her phone.

***

Chuck was sat on the couch waiting for Blair to finish whatever it was she was doing in the bathroom he could hear her talking but he wasn't sure if it was to herself or not.

Blair came out and smiled at him. "Were you talking to yourself?" he asked outright as she sat down next to him.

Blair gave him an incredulous look "No, I was on the phone" she said.

"Who too?" he asked playing with her long slender fingers as he looked at her.

Blair grinned "My other boyfriend, he was interested to hear about the holiday" she explained.

Chuck looked at her "Oh ha ha" he said sarcastically.

"I was talking to my mother who thought I was at Serena's. Then I spoke to Serena" Blair explained.

"Whilst you were checking the bathroom was up to your standards?" he asked poking her playfully.

"How did I get a reputation as a bathroom freak?" she asked him confused, a frown on her face.

He pulled her towards him so that she was sat on his lap. "I think your obsession is cute" he whispered kissing her cheek softly.

Blair smiled "That's good because I have a lot of weird obsessions" she pointed out.

Chuck smiled "Well as long as one of them is me then I can handle it" he reassured her.

Blair smirked at him "Sure it is" she replied playfully as she stood up. "I'm going to check the bedroom out" she told him winking.

He stood up too "I guess that's my cue" he replied lifting her up in a fireman's lift.

Blair squealed "Put me down, Chuck put me down now!" she screamed at him giggling.

Chuck laughed devilishly as he put her down on top of the bed. He kissed her sweetly on her lips. He looked carefully at her as she smiled at him he touched her cheek.

"Are you glad you came?" he asked quietly.

Blair smiled a little wider "Definitely" she murmured pressing their lips together once more.

It was in these moments of consideration from Chuck that made Blair even more convinced that not only did she love him, he loved her too. He could surprise her by saying something sweet and out of character, but Blair was realising that there was more to him than being a sarcastic, sex pest.

Chuck knew too in these moments that he did love her and part of him probably always had. She had always been unattainable but now, now that she was his, just his, he had to admit he found her all the more infatuating.

Chuck Bass was in love, for the first time and found himself wondering why he had never been in love before because it seemed pretty perfect to him. But then maybe that was because he was in love with the perfect girl Blair Waldorf.

* * *

**TBC**

**I know those last bits are high on the cheese factor but I live for the cheese :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all of your reviews, I really appreciate them and enjoy reading them. I'm actually really enjoying writing this.

It's a shame Chuck and Blair are having a crap time on the show. :(

Anyway enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Death Threats, Tea and Tramps**

Blair allowed her eyes to flutter open slowly; she had been having the best night's sleep she had, had in a long while. As they opened she noticed that although she had gone to sleep with Chuck by her side, he wasn't there anymore. She sat up in wonderment as to where he was. Blair wrapped a sheet around her and got out of bed to go and find him.

As she reached the balcony she was greeted with the sight of Chuck sat out there reading the paper and drinking a cup of tea. She giggled quietly surprised as to Chuck's morning activities; he didn't seem the tea drinking type.

She stepped out on the balcony and he looked up at her and smiled. She looked even more beautiful then she had done the day before. Her hair was wavy and a little messy, her cheeks flushed from the heat he had never seen her look so perfect.

"Good Morning" He said as she motioned for to seat on the seat opposite to him which she did.

"Morning" she replied softly watching him closely as he went back to reading the paper, it wasn't often that Chuck Bass wasn't speaking, and she enjoyed the fact that they could just sit in silence with one another.

Blair reached over to take Chuck's cup but his hand stopped her. "That's mine" he stated.

Blair opened her mouth and formed an o shape. "I'm thirsty" she replied pushing his hand away and taking the cup and bringing in to her lips.

Chuck closed his newspaper, "You couldn't have made your own?" he asked her and she grinned at him.

"Why would I do that when I can have yours" she replied sticking her tongue out. Chuck laughed as she sipped her tea.

"So what are we going to do today?" She asked him as he stared at her intently.

"Well I know how I'd like to spend the day," he said suggestively and Blair rolled her eyes. "But I thought that I would let you decide" he added and Blair produced a smile.

"Mm, I don't know, are there any shops around here?" she asked him and he looked at her.

"Blair all you ever do is shop, we are on holiday now so you couldn't try something new?" Chuck suggested.

Blair gave him a look "You always act like an ass; now that we are on holiday couldn't you try something new?" Blair retorted provoking a laugh from Chuck.

"Touché" he replied "but I don't know about shops, maybe we could go to the beach" Chuck replied.

Blair smiled "Okay, I'm going to get ready, I'll be back in a bit" Blair told him getting up and kissing his cheek softly as she walked by him.

***

Blair looked through her bags, for some reason she wasn't happy with any of the outfits that she had brought to wear on the beach. She was now boiling hot and standing in a mismatched bikini as she attempted to find something. She heard the door open as Chuck came in.

"What are you doing?" he asked her as he watched her throw clothes around the room.

"I can't find anything to wear" Blair replied simply.

Chuck was bemused; she couldn't find anything to wear? "How?" he asked.

"What?" she asked him as he stood staring at her.

"How can you not find anything to wear, you practically bought enough clothes to clothe a third world country" he pointed out.

Blair looked at him her mouth hanging open "Are you saying I have clothes that someone _poor _would wear?" she asked in horror.

He chuckled slightly "That's not what I meant, I was just saying you brought a lot of clothes" he said coming up to her placing his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down.

Blair shoved him off of her "I'm not going anywhere with you now" she told him angrily.

"Why?" He asked her.

"Because you're Chuck Bass, now get out!" she shouted at him pushing him out of the room.

Chuck felt the vibrations of the door as it slammed in his face. He wondered how long Blair would be mad this time.

Blair sat on the bed, still in her bikini as she dialled Serena's number.

"_Hey B what's up?" Serena asked as she sat with Nate on the beach._

"He's an ass S, a complete ass" Blair said and this was clearly enough considering she was talking about Chuck.

"_Trouble in paradise already?" Serena asked._

"He said I had clothes like poor people" Blair replied.

"_Oh my God he insulted your clothes?" Serena asked in shock and Nate laughed. _

"Who's laughing? And yes he did can you believe that?" Blair asked angrily.

"_Oh its just Nate, B are you sure you weren't taking what he said the wrong way, I mean Chuck knows how important clothes are, I mean you have seen his clothes haven't you?" Serena pointed out. _

"I guess I better go I have to kill Chuck now, tell Nate I said hi" Blair told her, saying the Nate bit extra loud so Chuck would hear her.

"_Why are you shouting at me?" Serena asked her slightly confused. _

"No reason, the cell service was bad" Blair explained.

"_Okay then, talk to later" Serena replied putting the phone down. _

Blair got off of the bed and looked around the bedroom she saw Chuck's suitcase, maybe if her clothes were too trampy something of his would be better. She walked over and opened it; it was an overload of purple.

Blair sifted through his suits until she came across a shirt of his; it was white, which made a change from the hideous array of colours he usually wore. She lifted it out and an idea struck her.

Chuck sat on the couch waiting for Blair to come out; he knew that she would if only to continue their argument.

Blair pulled the door open and he looked at her. Her hair was tied up a scarf to keep her hair off her face. She was wearing a red bikini and _his_ white shirt half buttoned up wearing a red waist belt to keep it in place. She looked hot, there was not denying it, especially in his clothes.

"Come on then lets go" she said as she started to make her way out of their villa.

"Why are you wearing my clothes?" he asked her, enjoying the look but also concerned that she was wearing an incredibly expensive shirt on the beach. All that sand, he shuddered just at the thought.

"Well I have tramp clothes, so I thought this would meet your approval" Blair replied sweetly. "Anyway jack ass hurry up, I need to top up my tan" she said leaving the villa.

*******

A few minutes later the two of them were sat on their private beach, Blair hadn't taken of Chuck's shirt. She had noticed his facial expression become wince like every time she got a speck of sand on it.

"You do know they don't dry clean here?" He asked her.

"They don't, how tragic" Blair replied reading her magazine.

Chuck watched her ignore him, and he decided that he was going to have to get her back. The question was how?

Blair had noticed that Chuck was no longer paying any attention to her instead he was reading a book. Blair was surprised she didn't know that Chuck could read, well anything other than something porn related. She was upset that she didn't have all his attention.

Blair looked at him for while, he looked pensive and she wondered what he was thinking about.

"Stop staring at me Waldorf" He told her not looking up from his book.

"I'm not starting at you" she replied a blush covering her cheeks; she was embarrassed that he noticed her girly behaviour.

Chuck smiled smugly; he knew that was a lie.

Chuck closed his book stood up stretching. Blair watched him wondering what he was going to do. "I think I might swim" he told her.

"What about your hair won't it get messed up?" Blair asked him sweetly.

Chuck smiled at her "I think my hair is going to be the last of your worries" he explained to her.

"Huh?" she asked confused by this. Chuck picked her up like he had done the night before.

"Oh my God Chuck put me down now" Blair said angrily but secretly enjoying it.

"I need to get my shirt clean Waldorf, and this I'm afraid this is the only way" he replied laughing evilly.

Blair smacked him on the back "Chuck please don't throw me in the sea, my hair may never recover, and neither may you" Blair shouted.

Chuck ignored her which was actually getting quite easy they got to the edge of the sea and he paused but only for a second before proceeding to throw her in the sea.

Her beautiful face was contorted in an angry expression. "Oh my God I am going to kill you Bass" she shouted as she looked at her amused.

She ran over to him and shoved his face in the water. His hair was now soaking wet and his eyes were stinging. He watched her laugh at him until he pulled her down into the water. She didn't stop laughing as she smiled at him as she rolled over so that she was on top of him.

"I think the shirt is clean now Bass" she whispered.

He smiled placing his arm around her waist lovingly "I guess it is" he replied. "Still want to kill me?" he asked her softly.

"Not as much" Blair replied kissing his lips, they both tasted salty from the water but the kiss was still amazing as she parted her lips he placed his tongue in her mouth deepening the kiss.

"You looked hot in my shirt" He told her pulling away.

"I know" she replied kissing him again praying that this moment would never end. Chuck Bass was the only guy that could make Blair Waldorf actually get in the sea and _enjoy _it.

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

R&R please :)


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all so much for reviewing.

I think this chapter is my favorite so far, so enjoy it and let me know if you like it.

* * *

**1 Apology, 2 Horse references and 1 Almost **

Chuck and Blair had spent the rest of the afternoon laughing and making out, basically doing normal coupley things. Blair realised that when none of their friends were around, and when they weren't in New York under the watchful eye of Gossip Girl, Chuck was happy to act like her boyfriend.

Chuck was currently taking a shower, whilst Blair decided where they would go for dinner. Blair had already chosen where she wanted to go, so now she was sat on the couch tapping her fingers on the table. She could hear Chuck singing in the shower, it was cute and she had never known him to be so comfortable around someone.

Blair got up and went into the bedroom to pick out an outfit for tonight, she was looking through her many, many dresses when she heard a knock on the door she went through the living room and answered the door and was greeted by a man wearing a suit with a box in his hands.

"Miss Waldorf?" he asked when he saw her.

"That's me" she replied eyeing the box in his hands.

"This is a gift from Mr Bass" he told her handing the box.

"Thank you, here you go" she said handing him a tip as she closed the door.

Blair placed the box on a table and unwrapped it carefully; she wondered what Chuck had bought her. As she pulled open the box her mouth fell open a little bit, Chuck had bought her a… dress. She pulled it out carefully and saw that it was floor length and a deep purple colour with beading around the neck, it was the kind of thing that Blair loved but never bought because she didn't think it would look that good on her, and everyone would tell her how perfect it would be for Serena.

Chuck came out of the bathroom and towel wrapped around his waist and smiled when he saw she had received his gift.

He came up behind her and placed his arms around her waist, his chest was still slightly damp but Blair didn't care that he was getting her wet she was too elated.

"Do you like it?" he whispered his lips by her ear.

She turned around to face him "I love it" she replied _and you _she added mentally.

"Good" he replied kissing her forehead gently.

"We better get ready then, I've picked the restaurant" Blair told him taking the dress into the bedroom as he followed her.

"Stop staring at me Bass" Blair said as she took of her earlier outfit.

"Can I not admire you from afar?" He asked smiling at her.

Blair looked at him "No because admiration from you always means using your hands" she pointed out.

Chuck laughed that was a fair point.

Blair pulled the dress on and realised that she couldn't do the zip up by herself she looked over at Chuck who was now dressing himself.

"Can you do me a favour?" she asked looking at him he looked up at her.

"Anything for you Blair" he replied, it was a strange comment but a sincere one.

Blair smiled "Will you zip me up?" she asked going over to him.

Chuck smirked "Well I prefer the unzipping part but we can get to that later" he joked, Blair laughed lightly, all conversations turned to smut with Chuck around.

He pulled the zip up while tracing the line of her back with his finger, Blair literally felt a shiver up her spine as he did so. He pulled her towards him so her back was flush with his chest "All done" he whispered kissing her neck sensuously.

Blair released a small moan "Thank you" she replied turning to kiss him on the lips. He immediately complied kissing her back it wasn't a desperate kiss it was sweet and slow just the way Blair liked it.

She pulled away after a moment attempting to get her breath back. He placed his hands on her lower back casually and looked at her "You look really beautiful Blair" he said kissing her forehead softly.

Blair smiled, one day and it would be sooner rather than later she was going to tell that boy that she loved him.

He smiled back at her "We better get going, we don't want to be late" he told her and she nodded pulling out of the embrace.

He offered her his hand and she took it as they walked out of the villa they were sharing.

*******

Once they arrived at the restaurant they were seated at the usual Bass table, Blair assumed that Bart must have been here on business a lot.

Blair thanked the waiter for her menu and flicked through it, everything was in Italian, and although Blair studied other languages at school Italian wasn't one of them. She looked at Chuck who apparently knew exactly what it said.

Blair cleared her throat "What are you going to have?" she asked him, he looked up at her.

He grinned "I have no idea, whatever's easiest to say, I don't know what any of these words mean" he told her laughing.

Blair opened her mouth "Oh" she replied. "Then why are you reading as if you can?" she asked him interested in his behaviour.

"If you can fake it your half way there" he replied.

Blair smirked "Mm well as I woman I know all about that" she told him, finally getting the upper hand in their banter.

Chuck raised his eyebrow "I'm not sure I like what you are suggesting Waldorf" he replied.

Blair blinked at him innocently "I don't know what you mean" she said nonchalantly, smiling at him.

He chuckled "Of course not" he replied smirking at her.

"Mr Bass, can I get you and your beautiful guest any drinks?" The waiter asked as he came back to the table.

Blair smiled, it was also nice to be complimented by someone exotic.

Chuck also smiled although slightly falsely "We'll have the bottle of your best red" he stated and the waiter nodded.

"Of course Sir, Madam" he said nodding at Blair.

Blair looked at Chuck "You don't even like red wine" she pointed out.

He smiled at her in his most charming manner "No but you do" he said simply.

The butterflies that Blair had first gotten back at Bart's wedding were fluttering again. Chuck had never done this sort of thing for a girl before and she knew it Blair was very aware he was making an extra effort for her.

The waiter returned with the bottle and asked Chuck if he'd like to try some he shook his head "She would like to taste it" he said pointing at Blair and the waiter nodded.

"Here you go Madam" he said pouring some in the glass, Blair politely sniffed the beverage and then took a small sip and smiled.

"It's perfect, thank you" she said, the last part directed at both the waiter and Chuck.

"You are welcome Miss, let me know when you are ready to order" The waiter said nodding at Chuck.

Chuck waved his hand in his usual bolshie way as means of getting rid of him.

"I'm surprised he doesn't live on a dashboard" Chuck said sipping his wine, even though it taste revolting to him.

Blair looked at him confused "What do you mean?" she asked him.

"He nods, a _lot_" Chuck explained.

"I think he's trying to be polite" Blair said "Unlike some people" she added directing this to Chuck.

"Sorry that's just the way I act around waiters" he replied tersely, was nothing ever good enough for her?

Blair looked at him slightly shocked by his brashness "I didn't mean anything by it" she said trying to apologise.

"Well obviously you did" he snapped.

Blair fidgeted with her napkin, how did evenings that started so well with Chuck always take a turn for the worst?

"Lets just order shall we" he suggested still tense.

Blair nodded as he called the waiter back over.

*******

The rest of the meal had been eaten in an awkward silence, clearly Blair had upset Chuck earlier and she wasn't really sure how to make it better, she wasn't even sure that sex would work.

"Chuck" she said softly to attract his attention he seemed to be in his own world.

He looked up at her "What?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise you'd take what I said so seriously" she attempted he didn't look impressed.

"I tried really hard tonight to impress you and it still wasn't good enough, I'm never going to be good enough am I?" he asked getting up and throwing his napkin down. "My tabs behind the bar" he stated and then walked away from her.

Blair felt the tears well up in her eyes, did Chuck really feel like he was disappointing her. He wasn't, he was so perfect in her eyes that she couldn't even describe how she felt about him. She went over to the bar and told them to put it on the Bass tab.

She left the restaurant and saw Chuck outside sat on a wall, preparing to smoke a cigarette.

She came up to him "You going to smoke that?" she asked him.

He looked at her "Thinking about it" he replied looking away from her again.

Blair sat next to him not caring if her dress got dirty, "You don't need to try hard to impress me Chuck you compared me to a well worn horse once and I still came to Italy with you, there is nothing that you do that's so bad that I'll stop caring about you" she whispered embarrassed by what she was saying for some reason.

He looked at her "Do you mean that?" he asked her holding her hand.

She smiled at him "I'd never lie to you Chuck, I lo…" but before she could get her words out she found that Chuck's lips were on top of hers. He didn't even need to hear her say the words to know what she was going to say, she smiled against his lips.

"So am I forgiven?" she asked.

Chuck smiled "Well you did forgive me for the horse comment, so I kind of owed you one" he replied kissing her again.

She giggled "Yeh that horse thing was pretty bad" she pointed out.

Chuck looked at her "Come on Blair, it wasn't a bad as the horse thing in Godfather, lets put it in perspective" he said lightly.

Blair laughed, "Okay well it comes close second" she said relenting and kissing him again.

Chuck raised his eyebrow "You know I realised that I left before we had desert" he murmured.

Blair kinked her own eyebrow in return "Mm, well we could back inside" she said kissing his neck "Or we could just go back to our own room" she suggested.

Chuck jumped up "I think the latter would be best" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

Blair laughed "I thought you would" she said smiling.

He looked at her carefully "I just want to know that I really care about you too" he said looking deep in her eyes so that she would know he was sincere.

Blair grinned "Oh I know" she replied kissing him.

They walked over to their limo laughing and they both wondered how they could go from making references to a man waking up with a horses head in his bed, to having a sex in a bed. The guessed only _they _could have weird conversations like that.

* * *

**TBC**

**Read and Review please, and if you have any ideas for this story let me know :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is a little bit shorter but I hope you still like it.

Thank you for the reviews, and favorites and alerts it makes me happy that you guys are enjoying it!

* * *

**5. Breakfast from a Bass**

Chuck stared at her as she lay sleeping next to him; she was facing him her breath lightly touching his face as she breathed deeply in and out. Her long, brown hair fanned out across the pillow and onto his so that it was almost touching his face. Although she was sleeping she seemed to be smiling, and he was happy because he had a feeling he was part of the reason for it.

Blair opened her eyes slowly and found him looking at her "Is something wrong?" she asked him yawning.

Chuck couldn't help but think how cute she looked when she yawned "I was just looking at you" he explained brushing his fingertips over her cheek gently.

Blair smiled at him happily still dazed from sleep she leant over and kissed him on the cheek, but he turned so she caught his lips.

She pulled back "Morning breath Chuck" she said, and he chuckled.

"You taste pretty good to me" he whispered kissing her again not caring about her protests.

She giggled moving away from him and rolling out of bed. "I'll be back in a second" she told him as she went into the bathroom.

He laid on his back for a minute yawning he was pretty tired, after the restaurant they had been a little busy for most of the night. He looked at his cell phone and noticed that he had a missed call from Nate of all people.

He pressed the call button _"Hey man" he heard Nate say from the other end. _

"Hey, did you call me earlier?" he asked yawning.

"_Yeh I was just wondering if I could borrow your suite?" Nate asked him. _

"Yeh whatever man that's cool, you have a key. I thought you were living it up in the Hamptons this summer?" Chuck asked.

"_Yeh kind of, I just need somewhere that's not here somewhere private" Nate explained. _

Chuck smirked "Just change the sheets man" Chuck told him.

_Nate laughed "Sure thing" he replied. "How's Italy?"_

"Oh you know Italian," he said distracted by Blair's reappearance, she got into the bed next to him and kissed his cheek and then his neck.

"_Right, vague as always how's Blair?" Nate asked out of politeness more than anything. _

Chuck considered this about Blair who was kissing down his chest at this very moment.

"Oh she's fine" he said his breathing heavier.

"Who's on the phone?" Blair finally asked looking at him.

"It's Nate" he told her.

"Ooh let me talk to him" Blair requested taking the phone. "Hi Nate, where's Serena?" she asked.

"_Oh I miss you too Blair" he replied sarcastically "I'm not sure where she is actually, she seems kind of down after the whole Dan thing" he explained. _

"Oh well tell her to call me okay? Here I'll put Chuck back on" Blair said giving the phone back to Chuck.

"_Look I'll let you two get back to whatever it is you were doing, bye" Nate said really hoping he wouldn't be told the details, he may have forgiven them but still_.

"Bye man" Chuck replied putting the phone down.

He kissed Blair "Where is my dear sister then?" he asked her as she placed herself in the crook of his arm.

"Moping about Cabbage patch" Blair told him. Chuck nodded understandingly.

"But I don't really want to talk about Serena right now" Blair explained.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked absentmindedly her fiddling with her hair.

Blair moved so that she was on top of him, "I don't really want to talk about anything"

Chuck grinned "Well you do always get what you want" he chuckled kissing her hard on her lips.

"Exactly" she quipped, kissing him back.

Chuck flipped her over so that he was on top of her and he pushed his tongue into her mouth causing her to moan softly. Their hands were entwined with one another's as Blair's free hand played with his hair as he kissed her neck, sinking his teeth in to it gently just hard enough to hear her enjoy it and leave a small mark.

Blair rolled them over so that she was on top of him "You know I think we should stay here today" she suggested running her hands over his chest.

"You know for once I agree with you Waldorf" he said pulling her face down to meet his.

*******

Chuck was standing in the kitchen making some eggs, and other breakfast type foods. He had left Blair to have a nap in the bedroom, and had decided to make her breakfast in bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked from the dining room that was connected to the kitchen.

He turned round "You are supposed to be asleep" he said pointing the spatula at me.

Blair smiled at him "Well I'm not anymore, so again what are you doing?" she repeated.

"Making breakfast" he replied and then he looked at his watch and saw that it was already past noon "Or lunch" he added.

Blair looked at him, he was so cute no one but a cook had made Blair breakfast before.

"Oh" was all she said to him, but her tone let him know that she appreciated it. She sat down at the breakfast bar in the kitchen so that she could talk to him.

"So what are you making?" she asked him trying to see.

Chuck smiled at her "You'll just have to wait until I'm finished won't you" he told her as he went over to her and kissed her.

She pouted at him "I don't like waiting" she said.

He snorted "I know that Blair" he replied.

He got out two plates and placed the food on them and put one of them in front of Blair.

She looked at the plate in front of her, on it was scrambled eggs and smoked salmon. She had, had it before but she could see that Chuck had tried really hard to make this for her.

He gave her a fork and glass of orange juice. "Thank you" she said as he sat down opposite her.

He didn't start eating his straight away and watched her as she took a bite of hers awaiting a reaction.

Blair chewed it for a second "Why aren't you eating?" she asked as she noticed him just sat there.

"I wanted to see if you liked it first" he explained. "Do you like it?" he asked.

Blair giggled at him "Its good Chuck" she reassured him, he grinned at her proud of himself.

"Where did you learn to cook anyway?" she asked him interested in his new found talent.

"I used to help the cook, after my mom died and my dad started working all the time, the help were the only people that I could talk to" he explained his face growing a little sad.

Blair nodded in response; she had never heard Chuck talk about his mother's death to anyone not even Nate. She had never really thought about the effect this must have had on her, her mother might not take that much notice but at least she was still alive.

"So what are we going to do today?" he asked her as she nibbled at her food.

Blair smiled at him "Well I found out where we could go shopping" she informed him.

He threw a fake smile her way "Great" he responded.

She hit him on the shoulder "Come on shopping will be fun, I like it" she said.

"Yes I know, but what exactly do you need to buy?" he asked her.

Blair gasped "Its not about needing things Chuck, it's about wanting things" she explained.

"Well I have everything that _I _want right here" he said lacing his fingers through hers.

Blair smiled and blushed slightly and leant forward and kissed him. "That's sweet but I still want to shop" she told him.

Chuck laughed "Alright I guess I can compromise" he replied giving in to her like always.

"Good" she said kissing him again. "I'm going to get dressed" she told him getting up.

"Wait so I have to clean up, even though I made the food" he shouted after her.

Blair grinned to herself as she walked away "That's right" she shouted back.

Chuck sighed as he put the plates in the sink, she was taking advantage of his loving, sweet side and she wasn't going to get away it. This shopping trip was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

**TBC**

**Read and Review. **


	6. Chapter 6

Yay I finally managed to update, I have been super busy this week and weekend.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you for reviewing, favoriting and alerting this story :)

* * *

**6. The **_**Changing**_** Room**

Chuck was standing outside a changing room holding about ten dresses as he waited for Blair to show him one that she was currently trying on.

"Blair this isn't fun when I'm not in the changing room with you" Chuck moaned tapping his foot impatiently.

"I'm almost done" she said her voice muffled by the door of the changing room.

They were currently in Dior, Chuck wasn't exactly sure where Blair had researched to find out where every upmarket boutique was in Tuscany but clearly she had done it pretty thoroughly.

She opened the door and came out in a short black dress that revealed a lot of her legs and quite a lot of cleavage, but Blair pulled it off.

"What do you think?" she asked him spinning around to show him the back.

"Well you look hot" he told her.

Blair could tell by his tone that he wanted to say something else about the dress "But…" she said.

"I think it would look better in a different colour, maybe red" he suggested.

Blair didn't really wear all that much, she liked looking nice but didn't really want to draw a huge amount of attention to herself.

"Um I don't know" she said uncertainly looking at the dress, it was revealing enough with out adding a bright colour.

"Well I am, so just try it on" he told her as he went back into the main area of the shop to get the dress.

"Here you go" he said handing it to her.

Blair looked at it "Chuck I really don't think…"

He placed his finger on her lips "You would look beautiful in a sack Blair, so try on the dress" he insisted pushing her gently in the direction of the changing room.

Blair was now inside the changing room, staring at the dress she had put on she fiddled with the hem line of it uncertainly.

"Blair what are you doing?" Chuck asked from outside.

"I don't want to come out, I told you that I didn't want to try this dress on" She moaned from inside.

Chuck didn't care if he the store manager didn't want a guy to go into the changing room he was going in there.

He knocked on the door "Blair can I at least come in?"

"No you aren't supposed to come in here" she told him.

Chuck didn't care "Just open the door Blair" he commanded and he heard the lock slide open on the other side.

Blair pulled him in so fast that he practically fell over. "Ow" he said rubbing his arm where she had grabbed him.

"Shut up we will get in trouble if they find out you're in here" she whispered hitting on the head.

Chuck groaned again, she was so violent. He looked at her for the first time after entering the changing room she looked good in red, kind of how imagined the devil would look.

"You look really good" he told her leaning against the wall and staring at her.

Blair rolled her eyes "No I don't I look stupid. I look like a tomato or something, I told you I didn't want to put this on" Blair said her voice quivering slightly as she folded arms across her chest.

Chuck looked at her "What are you talking about you look incredible" he said reinforcing his earlier comment.

"No I don't" she replied feeling embarrassed and stupid.

Chuck moved closer to her "Why do you think that?" he asked her pulling her arms down and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Look Chuck, you wouldn't understand it's a girl thing, I'm just thinking about what my mother would say" She explained.

"And what would she say?" He asked her gently rubbing her shoulders in a circular motion to calm her down.

"She'd tell me that it would look better on Serena" she said sadly knowing this was exactly what her mother would say.

Chuck rolled his eyes "Well she's wrong, Serena would look ridiculous in a dress like this, you however look amazing" he said pulling her towards him to hug her.

"Really?" she asked her face buried in his chest.

He nodded "So hot that I'm considering kissing your right now" he replied.

She pulled away from the hug to look at him "Is that so?" she asked.

"Uh huh" he said and before she could stop him he kissed her hard on the lips, she didn't even try and stop him she just wrapped her arms round his neck so that they would be even closer to one another as his hands fell around her waist.

She pulled back for a second slightly breathless "You know you are really sweet" she told him.

He nodded "I have to try really hard, most of the time I'm trying not rip your clothes off" he explained.

She laughed "I see" she replied smiling "So you think I should buy the dress then?" she asked him gesturing at her attire.

"Definitely, you can wear it tonight" he told her.

"Why what's tonight?" she asked slightly confused.

He tapped his nose "That's for me to know and for you to find out" he said popping a kiss on her lips "I'll wait outside for you" he whispered kissing her on the forehead.

Blair was left standing there, she had a glow about her she happier today then she had ever been and it was all because of Chuck.

***

For the rest of the day Blair continued to question Chuck about what they were going to do that night, but he didn't say anything he kept quiet.

"Blair it's a surprise so quit asking about it" he snapped at her he was kind of tired of her questioning.

"Fine" she huffed.

They were currently eating lunch and by the looks of it, this meal was going to go as well as the dinner they had, had the night before.

Chuck looked at her she looked kind of sad "I didn't mean to snap at you, your impatience is just a little annoying, but mostly endearing" he explained to her.

Blair twiddled the spaghetti on her fork and didn't look at him, "Come on Waldorf, you know you're excited" he said.

Blair looked at him "Maybe a little bit" she told him.

"Just a little?" he asked a smile playing on his lips.

"Fine a lot" she replied unhappy he could read her so well.

"Look I have a couple of things I need to do, so how about you carry on shopping and then come back to the villa later" Chuck informed her as he settled the bill.

"Why what are you going to be doing?" she asked him.

"Its all part of the surprise" he replied smiling.

"Fine" she said knowing he wasn't going to say anything else.

The got up and he held her hand as the left the restaurant once they got outside he kissed her "I'll call you when you can come back" Chuck said to her and she nodded.

"Okay see you later then" she replied letting go of his hand.

Blair wasn't sure where to go shopping now she didn't like going alone, it was always better with someone else. She sighed as she looked around and felt her phone vibrate she pulled it out to answer it.

"Hello" she said.

"_Hey Blair bear it's me your father" Her dad said down the line. _

Blair grinned "Hey daddy what's up?" she asked him excited to hear from him.

"_Your mother told me that you are in Italy with that Bass boy" he said not sounding extremely pleased about it. _

"His name is Chuck daddy, and yes we are in Italy" she confirmed.

"_Well I hope that he is treating you right, and taking care of you" her father said. _

"Oh he's great, honestly" Blair replied remembering earlier and how sweet Chuck had been.

"_Well I assume that since you are already in Europe you might find the time to come and pay me a visit in France" he suggested. _

Blair considered this Chuck meeting her father as her _boyfriend _would definitely be fun. "Oh I think I can arrange that, it'd be nice for you and Chuck to meet" she said agreeing with him.

"_Excellent I look forward to seeing both of you and so does Roman" he said cheerily to her. _

Blair frowned she had forgotten Roman would be there "Great" she replied sounding slightly uncertain.

"_Bye dear" he said. _

"Bye daddy" Blair replied finishing the conversation and snapping her phone shut.

*******

Blair had been already around town shopping and had filled about ten huge bags with clothes, shoes and accessories. She was currently sat in a coffee shop drinking a latte waiting for Chuck to call her.

"Miss Waldorf" a man said as he approached her.

"Yes" she replied staring at him.

"I've been told to escort you back to your villa" he explained as he started to pick up her bags.

Blair was a bit dumbfounded "Oh okay then" she said standing up.

"The Limousine is just over here Miss" the man told her leading her to it.

She got inside as he drove her back to her villa, her stomach was filled with butterflies, she was about to find out what Chuck had done for her she felt the limo stop and the driver opened the door for her.

"Mr Bass asked me to tell you to change in the bedroom, and then waiting in the living room" he informed her "I will take your bags in" he said carrying them through to the bedroom.

"Thank you" she said as he left the room, there were no clues of what he had planned, it as all very cloak and dagger.

Blair pulled the dress on and re styled her hair, she had been wearing it up all day and she knew that Chuck preferred it down. It had waves in it and flowed past her shoulders.

She smoothed down the dress and put on a pair of black stilettos and walked into the lounge to wait for Chuck she entered the lounge and noticed a rose on the table and note.

_Go to the balcony_ was all that it said.

Blair did as she was instructed and went to the ground floor balcony as she looked at the beach her breath caught in her throat and she smiled in disbelief.

"Wow" she breathed at the sight in front of her.

* * *

**TBC**

**Read and Review :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Now this chapter is a bit shorter.

Thanks for all the reviews and waiting for so long for this update, I promise the next one will be sooner. :)

* * *

**May I have this dance? **

The beach was covered in small white tea lights and a table was set in the middle. Chuck was stood staring out into the sea holding a glass of champagne. Blair wasn't sure how to react to what he had done… no one had ever done anything like that for her before and she was stunned.

She stepped out onto the beach from the balcony on which she had been standing and removed her shoes. She walked down the beach towards Chuck who wasn't yet aware of her presence; she stood behind him for a second before speaking.

"Hey" she said softly placing her arms around his waist from behind him.

He turned to look at her assessing her outfit she looked just as beautiful as he knew she would. "Hey" he replied kissing her on the lips.

Blair smiled at him "I can't believe you did all this for me" she said pulling at the lapels of his jacket.

He grinned at her "I just wanted to do something special for you" he explained cradling her cheek in his hand.

Blair smiled warmly at Chuck noting the serious tone he had in his voice. She got the feeling that although he had planned this night for her, he had something else playing on his mind.

Blair looked at him curiously "I love it, thank you so much" she told him kissing his lips sweetly. "Are you okay? You look a bit…_ pensive_" she asked him after pondering on what the right adjective was.

Chuck smiled at her a slight look of angst briefly on his face "I'm fine, my father called me earlier that's all" he responded not willing to elaborate.

Blair knew he didn't want to discuss his father with her, he never did. She rubbed his palm softly "That's funny so did mine" she informed him as he took her hand and pulled her towards the table that he had laid.

Chuck looked at Blair's face and she knew that this particular conversation had obviously involved him. "Really what about?" he asked pouring some her champagne.

Blair picked up the glass and sipped "Nothing really he just wanted to make sure that you were taking good care of his little girl. He also suggested that we took a little trip over to his vineyard to see him" Blair explained looking at Chuck's expression as she told him about the trip.

His mouth was slightly agape "Oh okay" he said not really sure of what kind of reply she wanted. "What did you say?" he asked her fiddling with his napkin distractedly.

Blair smiled at him "Well I said yes, he really wants to meet you"

Chuck looked at her "I have met your father plenty of times" he reminded her.

"Well he wants to meet you as my…" Blair floundered she wasn't exactly sure as to what Chuck wanted to be called in relation to her.

"Your boyfriend" he finished for her his eyes had a hint of smile in them.

"Sure, or whatever" she mumbled blushing as he grinned at her.

"That's what I am, isn't it?" he asked her increasing her discomfort.

Blair looked up at him "Yes" she replied firmly smiling at him. "Besides I'm going to need your help with something when we get there" she informed him winking at him.

Chuck raised his eyebrows at her "Y0u know I'm happy to give you a _hand _with anything Blair" he said touching his leg to hers gently under the table.

Blair wrinkled her nose feigning disgust, even though she secretly enjoyed these comments, they amused her "Well thank you, but it's not like that" she informed him and he looked disappointed.

"What is it like?" he asked intrigued by this.

"We are going to convince him and _Roman _to live on the Upper East Side" she stated.

Chuck looked at her "Why I thought you didn't mind him living in France" Chuck replied.

"I don't, I would just rather that he lived nearer to me" Blair explained she had long since given up on trying to get rid of Roman and now just wanted her father to come home even if it was with the annoying model.

Chuck looked at her carefully "What's in it for me Waldorf?" he asked her.

Blair grinned at him "I'm sure I can think of something that you would like" she told him winking at him again.

"So it's a surprise?" he asked her.

"That's right, but I think it might involve less clothing than this surprise" she informed him causing him to grin happily.

"Oh really" he replied.

Blair nodded in response.

"Well I guess that I'll have to help you then" he replied smirking at her in a way that if she had been standing up it would have made her knees weak.

"Good" she said.

*******

Chuck had made Blair all of her favourite foods, most of them didn't even go together but he had done it because she knew how much she liked them.

"I am so stuffed" Blair groaned breathing out and rubbing her stomach.

Chuck smiled at her sweetly, she was so cute, he hardly ever described anything like that not puppies or kittens well he was Chuck Bass he was never going to think that small animals were cute, but Blair she was so different from all the other girls. He had watched her from afar for so many years while she had been dating his best friend. He had loved her when she was just his friend because she let him see the evil, fun side to her that she hid from Nate. He had loved her that night in the limo, and ever since then, but saying the words out loud that would be confirmation and then there would be expectations, he liked surprising Blair with how nice and romantic he could be, but if he said the words then she would expect him to all boyfriend like all the time.

"So have you enjoyed yourself Miss Waldorf?" he asked her and she smiled brightly at him.

"It's been the best night ever" Blair replied her tone content. Chuck grinned at her.

"Better than the limo?" he asked her a playful tone in his voice.

Blair giggled "Well okay maybe they can be on a par with each other" she explained and he nodded.

"Good, but I think that we can make this night better actually" Chuck mused causing Blair's eyebrows to rise slightly.

"How can we do that?" she asked him coyly knowing that this would probably leave her wearing even less than she already was.

Chuck smirked but didn't say anything instead he stood up and moved closer to her side of the table and put his hand out to her.

"Blair would you like to dance with me?" he asked her a lopsided grin on his face, his tone not showing the nerves that he was actually feeling.

Blair was surprised by this sweet gesture but nodded her head as she took his hand and stood up.

"What about music?" she asked him.

"Mm I didn't think of that, we'll just have to do without, that okay Waldorf?" he asked her pulling her body closer to him as they fell into a rhythm that matched the noise of the sea hitting the sand.

"I think I can handle it" she murmured resting her head on his shoulder as she breathed in deeply.

Chuck smiled as he moved her across the sand he couldn't remember an evening that had ever been more perfect, and if every night of his life could make him feel this happy, telling Blair he loved her might not be so bad. It might even be the best thing he had ever done.

Blair felt Chuck's heart beating against her as he tightened his grip on her waist. She smiled to herself this was it this was the perfect moment she had been waiting for to tell him how she felt if not now then when?

She pulled her head back from his chest and looked deep in to his eyes "Chuck" she said softly.

"Yeh" he responded quietly.

"I think that I might be in love with you"

* * *

**TBC**

**Yes a bit of a cliffhanger there. **

**Read and Review :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter, a little bit quicker than the last. **

**I found myself struck by inspiration so I went writing crazy.  
**

* * *

**Let's Shake On It**

Chuck stopped moving as he stared at Blair, admittedly he had been expecting her to say it but he still didn't know how to react. He just stood staring at her.

Blair found herself just staring back at him waiting, she wasn't sure if he was going to say it back, but she wanted, she _needed_ him to say something. She removed her hands from around his neck and dropped them to her sides as she waited.

Chuck opened his mouth "Blair…" he said softly his tone pained and clueless.

Blair breathed in deeply and tried to hold back tears, this moment was always going to be overwhelming, but this wasn't going the way she had wanted the way she had wished for.

"You don't have to say anything" she mumbled and she turned away from him, and took a step in the opposite direction.

Before he could stop himself he grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him and now that she was facing him again he forced his lips on to hers causing her to gasp in surprise.

His hands were now tangled in her long brown wavy hair as he held her to his lips longingly, _lovingly. _He removed his lips from hers and resting his forehead upon her forehead he breathed out in preparation to say the words he had never even uttered before.

"I think that I might be in love with you too" he whispered as he stared into her eyes the moment moving slowly as if the world knew how important this was for the pair of them.

Blair smiled in a daze of happiness and she kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"I think this really is the best night ever" Blair murmured against his lips.

Chuck grinned at her "I _know_ it is" he replied kissing her again and Blair laughed happily as hugged him close to her.

Blair shivered slightly suddenly feeling the chill in the air and Chuck rubbed her shoulders, "Are you cold?" he asked her.

"A little bit" she said.

Chuck let go of her for a second and removed the jacket he had been wearing, "Here you go" he said placing it over her shoulder.

Blair smiled, she wondered how Chuck had become so sweet she had seen him with a lot of other girls, just random girls, and he had never treated them properly and she never thought that he would treat any girl properly. But with her he was different and she wondered if she had changed him or if he had always been this amazing guy and he had just never shown it.

"Thank you" she said smiling at him as he took her hand in his.

"Do you want to go back to the villa?" he asked her as they walked along the beach.

Blair shook her head "Not yet" she said softly "Can we just stay out here for a little while?" she asked him praying that this moment wouldn't come to an end.

Chuck nodded and he stopped walking and decided to sit down pulling Blair down with him and placing her so that her back was resting against his chest and she was in between his legs.

Blair sat there smiling this had been the most amazing night she had ever experienced she felt as if Chuck saying that he thought that he might be in love with her was so much more real than any of the times Nate had said the same thing.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Chuck asked her his hand rubbing up her down back in a lazy manner.

Blair turned her head so that she could see him "I don't know, maybe we could start planning out trip to France" Blair suggested.

Chuck leant forward and kissed her on the head "Okay whatever you want" he said.

Blair turned around fully so that she was leaning over him "Seriously whatever I want?" she asked him.

Chuck nodded "Well within reason" he added knowing that letting Blair have free reign over the trip could be slightly problematic.

"Well I know what I want do right now" Blair told him.

"Okay what is it?" Chuck asked her intrigued by Blair's attempted to be mysterious.

Blair smiled at him devilishly moving towards him and gently pushing him onto the sand and then kissing him slowly on the lips. Chuck smiled he knew exactly what Blair wanted now.

"You want to you know, do _it_ on the beach?" he asked her slightly surprised by how adventurous Blair had become since the first time they had had sex.

Blair nodded a smile plastered on her face as she lowered her mouth so that she could kiss him again as she did so Chuck flipped her over so that he was resting gently on top of her, he didn't move to kiss her again straight away instead he just stared at her intently as if her just breathing was interesting to him. If he was honest Blair just being alive did excite him and he wasn't ashamed to admit it, in a painfully slow gesture he moved his face towards her so that he could join their lips again.

***

Blair rolled over in their bed and she felt warm, not uncomfortably so, the kind of warmth that you felt when you had a certain glow about you. She was literally so happy that she was practically lit up like a Christmas tree. She watched Chuck sleeping for a moment, a hobby that she had been enjoying on this trip. He looked angelic, which made a change to the smirk that usually smothered his gorgeous face. His mouth was hanging slightly open in a childlike manner that made Blair imagine what he looked like as a little boy.

Blair moved her hand so that she could stroke his cheek softly as she did so he opened his eyes.

"Why are you stroking me?" he mumbled tiredly as he looked at her.

Blair smiled at him "No reason, I just felt like it" she explained removing her hand.

Chuck crossed his eyes in a moment of confusion "Uh okay then" he replied.

Blair grinned to herself Chuck was at his cutest in the morning he couldn't spar with her like usual he was too tired to think of anything to say. She kind of liked him quiet.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked as he sat up so that he was now looking down on her.

"Nothing, just felt like doing that too" she responded sitting up next to him.

Chuck looked at her "You feel like doing a lot of things these days" he said.

Blair looked at him and shrugged "Well I feel like kissing you, but if my _feeling _like doing things is bothering with you then I won't" she explained to him.

Chuck smiled at her "It doesn't bother me I kind of enjoy it, so you can kiss me" he informed her.

Blair raised her eyebrow "Ooh are you really going to let me kiss you, I am so privileged" Blair said sarcastically.

Chuck laughed and poked her leg "You know you are you get to kiss Chuck Bass all the time. Lot's of women would be begging to be in your position" he said smugly.

Blair made an indignant grunt "Yeh right" she replied.

"Come on Blair all this chit chat is putting of the inevitable moment, the moment where you kiss me" Chuck whined.

Blair smiled at him and then leant forward to place a sweet, lingering kiss on his lips.

"Good morning" she said as she pulled away from him.

"Good morning indeed" Chuck replied as he kissed her again.

Blair yawned and stretched her arms hitting Chuck in the face by accident.

"Ouch" he groaned rubbing his eye "You might want to watch where you swing you arms when you're doing your helicopter impression" he mumbled unhappily.

Blair used her hands to cover her mouth "Chuck I am so sorry" she said as she moved towards him.

Chuck eyes widened "No don't you touch me, my face is too important for you to injure it any further" he said as he tried to move out of her reach.

Blair laughed but soon stopped when she realised that Chuck was not joking "Let me have a look at it" she commanded as she placed her fingers on his temple gently.

"I think that it will be fine Chuck, I highly doubt that you're going to get a black eye from my elbow" she told him as she placed a soft kiss on the spot where she hit him.

Chuck made a grunting noised and folded his arms "Whatever it still really hurt" he grumbled.

Blair rolled her eyes, yes when he was sleeping he was childlike, when he was awake he just acted like a big baby.

"I saw that you know you're practically resting on my eyeball" Chuck told her.

Blair squeaked "I'm really sorry Chuck" she whispered kissing his temple gently and gently placing a trail of kisses down his cheek until she reached his lips which she kissed repeatedly as Chuck remained unmoved.

"Come on Chuck, you know you want to forgive me" Blair said to him running a finger along his chest.

Chuck didn't move, but she could tell from his eyes that he wanted to give in.

"Please Chuck?" Blair continued as she kissed his neck and started lightly kissing down his chest.

Chuck unfolded his arms and placed a finger under Blair's chin so that he could pull her face up so he could look at her.

"Alright I forgive you" Chuck told her and Blair grinned at him as she leant forward to plant a kiss on his lips.

"I knew you would give in, if you hadn't had done now then I would have just stopped having sex with you" Blair explained to him and he made a face of mock horror.

"I would never let it get that far Waldorf, besides you can't resist me" Chuck responded a smirk appearing on his face.

Blair made a face of disgust "That's not true, I can resist you" she said moving away from him and getting out of the bed.

"Oh really" Chuck said watching her as she stood with her hands on her hips, her facial expression defiant.

"Yes really, and I'll prove it" Blair explained him smiling at him. "I'm not going to have sex with you anymore on this trip until you admit that I can resist you" Blair continued.

Chuck looked at her "Well my dear that is never going to happen and I can resist you far longer" he replied as he stood up opposite her.

Blair snorted "You are practically a nymphomaniac Chuck; you are _never_ going to be able to hold out" she said in disbelief.

"We'll see won't we" he said grinning at her.

"We will" Blair said "Shall we shake on it?" she asked him.

Chuck laughed "Or we could you know seal the deal another way, kind of like a last hurrah" Chuck suggested thoughtfully.

Blair snorted "I don't think so, but I do think that you are going to lose" she said, he had practically broken already.

Chuck smiled "Oh but Blair I never lose"

"There's a first time for everything" Blair told him as she shook his hand.

This was going to be one long trip.

* * *

**TBC**

**Yes I gave you what you wanted, some Chuck loving. **

**I was going to go in the other direction, but this fic is supposed to be happy and about a fun summer rather than angsty so I changed my mind.**

**:)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Okay so I don't really like this chapter, so if you do please tell me because I felt a bit blah whilst writing it :)

* * *

**Play with fire; get burned**

Chuck was now dressed in a powder blue suit, with an ascot tied across his Adams apple and was currently sat on the sofa waiting for Blair to finish getting dressed.

He flicked through one of Blair's magazines it had a feature in it that was called fifty ways to please your man, he was interested to see if Blair had been using any of these tips to please him.

"Enjoying Cosmo?" Blair asked him as she entered the room.

Chuck looked up and felt his mouth run dry, Blair was wearing a short black dress that had no straps, it was so revealing that he would have actually described it as underwear.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Blair asked him even though she already knew the answer.

"I'm not, I wasn't" Chuck mumbled in response looking back at the magazine. "And yes this magazine is very informative" he replied.

Blair smiled at him "Yes it is" she replied sitting down in front of him and crossing her legs allowing her dress to reveal just a touch more thigh.

Chuck pretended not to notice the flesh that Blair was revealing.

"Well can you stop reading it, so that we can plan the French Invasion?" Blair asked him as he flicked through the magazine.

Chuck looked up "Sure" he replied placing the magazine on the seat beside him.

"Okay well I think we should leave tomorrow, because it's going to be nice weather there perfect for sunbathing and the likes" Blair explained to him as he just started at her. Surprisingly he wasn't really listening to what Blair was saying he was to busy watching Blair's _assets_.

Blair looked at him "Chuck are you even listening?" she asked as she stared at him.

"Yes of course, you were talking about sunbathing and stuff" Chuck replied.

Blair rolled her eyes "Okay so we'll leave tomorrow, you need to sort out the helicopter and everything, can you handle that?" she asked him in a patronizing tone.

Chuck placed a hand on her knee and ran his hand up her thigh "I'm sure I can handle it"

Blair shifted uncomfortably in her seat as he did this "Good then, I'm going to start packing" she said not showing the effect he was having on her as she shot up and stalked over to the bedroom.

Chuck smirked as he watched her walk off, and went back to reading his new favourite magazine.

Blair was currently folding clothes up and placing them in her suitcase so that she would be ready for France, she went over to Chuck's things, to start packing for him as she knew that he probably wouldn't do it himself. She picked up some of the clothes that were already in his suitcase and noticed that there was a picture in there.

She bent down and picked it up, it was a picture of them together. It was quite old and of them when they were about fourteen, at some kind of prom the school had held.

Blair smiled as she traced over their faces and remembered that evening that they had spent together.

_Flashback _

"I don't want to pose with you for my prom photo, I am supposed to pose with my boyfriend" Blair moaned as she queued up for the photographs with Chuck by her side.

Chuck rolled his eyes "It's hardly my fault Nate is running late is it? Besides lots of girls were dying to have their picture with me" he informed her.

Blair laughed "What the ones that wanted to be groped" she muttered fiddling with her dress.

"Fine I'll go and find one of them and leave you too it" Chuck said as he turned away.

Blair grabbed his arm "No please don't, I can't have the picture taken by myself" Blair pleaded with him, feeling a little bit upset by the way this evening was turning out.

Chuck looked at her "Fine I'll stay" he mumbled. "And may I say you look very grope-able this evening" he added smiling at her.

Blair pushed him gently "I guess that's your way of complimenting me, so thank you" she said to him.

"You're welcome" Chuck replied nodding at her.

"Miss Waldorf if you would like to come forward" the teacher who was in charge of photo's called.

"Okay if you place your arm around her waist for me and both of you smile" the photographer told them.

Chuck did as he was instructed and let his arm fall around Blair's waist loosely and placed a relaxed smile fall onto his lips.

Blair however was having some problems smiling "I wish Nate was here" she grumbled under her breath.

Chuck pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear "Come on Waldorf smile and I might even grope you later"

Blair looked at him and she did smile, not because she wanted to be groped but because Chuck was being nice to her.

The flash of the camera went off with Blair looking into Chuck's eyes and him smiling widely at her.

_End of flashback_

Blair placed the picture back in Chuck's suitcase and put the clothes back over it, she hadn't expected him to keep that picture she hadn't expected him to even remember that night.

Chuck came in "Are you packing for me?" he asked her as he saw her folding his clothes.

Blair turned to him and smiled "Yeh I knew that you'd be to lazy to do it yourself" she replied.

Chuck nodded as he laid on the bed "I could get used to this" he said.

"Get used to what?" Blair asked him placing more things in his suitcase.

"You being the little Mrs" Chuck explained.

Blair looked at him "The _little Mrs,_ you are kidding aren't you?" she asked him shaking her head in disbelief.

"No, you would make someone a lovely wife Blair" Chuck commented and Blair smiled but she didn't reveal it to Chuck because she hated giving him the upper hand.

"Uh huh, and you would make a terrible husband" Blair replied sticking out her tongue at him.

"Well that's sweet" Chuck said.

"Come on help me, start packing" Blair commanded.

"Fine" he sighed getting up and began chucking things into his suitcase in a haphazard manner.

Blair watched him "How is that packing?" she asked.

"The things are in the case aren't they?" he replied continuing to chuck things in the bag.

Blair rolled her eyes men; they never ceased to amaze her.

***

Blair was currently sat in the living room watching TV she had now finished packing and was bored out of her mind. She was watching an old episode of The Hills because nothing else was on.

Chuck was currently on the phone to his father, and was having what seemed like a tense conversation.

"Yes dad I know what you think" Blair heard Chuck say from the other room his voice was muffled but he was talking quite loudly.

"Can we discuss this when I get back?" Chuck asked angered and bored by this conversation.

Chuck came back into the room his facial expression set in a grimace as he sighed and sat next to Blair on the sofa.

She looked at him "Everything alright?" she asked as she moved slightly closer to him.

Chuck sighed again and rubbed his eyes "Yeh its fine, just my dad being my dad you know?" he said to her and she nodded understandingly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked him as she placed her hand on his shoulder caringly.

He shook his head in form of a reply; Blair ran her thumb across his cheek and then kissed his lips gently.

"Okay" she murmured moving back from him, she was going to resist she wasn't going to give in first. There was no way. "If you change my mind, I'm always here" she whispered threading her fingers through his.

Chuck smiled at her "Thank you" he replied.

Blair nodded "So what do you want to do for dinner?" she asked changing the subject her hand lingering in his hair.

"I don't know we could eat here" he suggested.

"A bit of room service, I like it" she said smiling.

Chuck smirked at her "And after that maybe you'll give in and allow me to service you in another way" he said leaning towards her and kissing her cheek harshly.

Blair quivered "Why do you always have to lower the tone Chuck?" she asked him not really expecting an answer.

"Because I'm Chuck Bass" he replied winking. "Why don't you look at the menu and see what you want" he suggested.

"Don't you need to look?" she asked him.

He stood behind the sofa and her and placed his hand on her neck and allowed it to creep down her chest ever so slightly "Oh I already know what I want" he replied and then walked off.

Blair breathed out oh Chuck was good, but she was _so_ much better.

"Chuck, Chuck?" Blair called into the bedroom and he looked up from where he was sitting on the bed.

"Yes dear" he said.

"I need your help with something" Blair said biting her lip and looking like a damsel in distress.

"What would that be?" Chuck asked he knew it was ploy to get him to give in, but he wasn't going to break this fast.

"I think I got sunburnt yesterday, can you look for me?" she asked him sweetly skipping towards the bed.

Chuck looked at her she was being awfully blatant about what her plan was; maybe she really did have concerns for her skin. She placed herself just in front of him and pulled her allowed him to look at her neck the one spot that Chuck Bass just couldn't resist.

"I think it's around here" she said softly pointing to a spot on her neck knowing full well that it wasn't remotely sunburnt.

Chuck looked at her neck it looked perfectly fine to him, and by perfectly he actually meant that her neck looked exquisite. He allowed his fingertips to brush it gently and he placed her hand on her shoulder.

"It seems fine" he breathed out.

Blair smiled to herself "It does? Because it's a little sore, maybe you could rub some of this after sun on it just in case" she suggested as she handed him the bottle.

Chuck looked at the bottle, come on Bass don't break, don't give in. "Okay no problem" he said.

He squeezed some of it onto the palm of his hand and he gently rubbed it onto her neck in a painfully slow manner. His hand brushed her neckline slightly and the tops of her shoulders, he rubbed the milky liquid in and then removed his hand.

"All done" he said softly.

Blair rubbed her neck as if had a crick in it and let out a moaning sound of relief. "Mmmm, thank you Chuck" she breathed out and she turned around to kiss his lips as way of thanks.

He nodded at her his hands shaking slightly he wanted to kiss that grin of her face right then but he knew that if he did she would win and he couldn't let it happen.

"You're welcome" he said emotionlessly as he slid off the bed. As he walked off Blair grinned, the cracks were appearing already, she rubbed her hands together – this game was going to be so _fun._

* * *

TBC

Review please :)


End file.
